Firebird
by Aikidou
Summary: A team that has been on a mission for five years returns to find there world flipped upside down and what does the youngest member have to do with Kakashi's past?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The noon sun stood high over Konohagakure. People, ninja and civilian alike, went on their way. It

may have been over two years since Orochimaru's initial attack, but there were still many areas in the village

that still needed repair. So, while most of the ninja were busy with various missions, the town's people worked

diligently to return their home to its former glory. Everyone was busy, save for the one person in all of Konoha

who had the most work to do.

Tsunade lounged at her desk, full sake cup in hand, and watched the world go by. Shizune had just left

to get lunch for them, so the Godaime was finally able to sit back and give her mind a rest. Taking a sip she

lazily looked out of her office window towards the village gates. It wasn't until her eyes ventured towards the

horizon past the gates that she noticed anything out of order. Sitting up a little and squinting in hopes of getting

a better view, Tsunade realized that her eyes had been correct. A large shadow was moving towards the gate.

As it grew closer, she began to be able to make out three separate shadows, and then distinctive human forms.

'Looks like we'll be having guests.' She idly thought to herself.

Tsunade wasn't too worried about the three she had seen approaching the gate. She wasn't expecting

any of the Konoha shinobi away on missions back for a couple of days and any enemy ninja would have been

smart enough not to approach in plain sight. They were probably just coming to commission a mission. When

she saw several of the guards run out to greet them she became curious. It wasn't until Tsunade saw more

people rushing to the gate that she made to call for one of her assistants. Just then, a very enthused, more so

than usual, Mato Gai burst into her office.

Tsunade could have sworn she'd heard a "Dynamic entry!" before her door flew off the hinges, but

she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that Gai was on some kind of sugar high and she needed a new door.

"What the hell is this all about!" Tsunade screamed as she gestured the splintered remains of her office door.

Gai however, was completely lost in his own little word. "The spring time of youth has prevailed! Her prodigy

have returned in health and fullness!" Tsunade quirked a brow and sat down. She was going to get no where…

and fast. That's usually how things went with Gai. "What are you talking about Gai?" She asked, hoping for a

simple answer.

She wasn't quite that lucky. "The children of Konoha have once again graced her bounds!" Gai

proclaimed, posing as he did so. "What he means is, three of our ninja who we thought dead have just

returned." Looking up Tsunade spotted Genma lounging on what was left of her door frame. "Continue," she

urged. Smirking around the ever present senbon, Genma did just that. "Three ninja were sent on a mission to

grass country a little over five years ago, two jounins and a chuunin. They were one of the only academy

assigned teams to still be together and functioned extremely well as a team, perfect for the mission. It was a

routine reconnaissance mission that was only supposed to last three years at most. Near the end of the third

year we lost a contact with them. We didn't want to risk blowing their cover by sending a search team. After

six months they were presumed dead. Apparently, however, we were wrong." Tsunade thought about what she

had just learned, and then called for Kotetsu. "Kotetsu, bring me the file on the grass country reconnaissance

mission launched five years ago." She told him once he arrived.

She then looked to Genma. "Tell me what you can about these three." Tsunade ordered. Genma

lounged a little more against the door frame then spoke. "First we have Shingo Akio, a jounin. He's quiet,

reserved, but has a glare that I swear could kill a guy. Kinda like that Sand guy… real creepy like. Yeah… any

how, Shingo's really good at taijitsu and ninjitsu. Okay when it comes to genjitsu but it's really not his style of

fighting." Genma paused for a moment to let the Godaime digest the new information then continued. "Next

you have Gekkou Kaida. She's… um, Hayate's imouto." A still silence fell about the room, almost as if out of

respect for the fallen shinobi. Tsunade had never actually met Hayate, but from what she had heard he was an

excellent ninja - Despite his health problems.

Wanting to hear more about his sister, Tsunade softly urged Genma to go on. "Yeah… She's a jounin.

Gekkou is loud and rambunctious. Ever the flirt, she's been know to have numerous boyfriends in a month.

Hayate… Hayate… he wasn't too fond of that trait. Yeah… well, any guy she set's her sights for better watch

out because she's notorious for always getting 'her man', as she puts it. She's a bit of a ditz but very good a

genjitsu."

Tsunade nodded, taking all of it to heart. "And finally, there's little Miaka. Shakaku Miaka, the team's

chuunin, is one little girl who doesn't know the word quit. She'll just keep trying until she either succeeds or

can't try any more. She's painfully quiet and shy, and has this habit of looking down when she's around

people, especially when being talked to. Really sweet girl though if you can get her to open up. Not really good

at anything save for jitsus. Has quite a knack for them. And her aim with weapons is horrendous. None of us

are quite sure exactly how she passed, let alone survived the third Chuunin exam. Must have been 'cause

Kakashi trained her." At this Tsunade interjected. "Hatake trained her?" Genma nodded. "Yeah, for the exam.

Really brought out a lot of potential in the girl too. None of us ever thought she'd survive her first match and

everybody urged her to drop out. Stubborn little thing refused. Guess Kakashi saw something in that and

decided to train her. She not only survived her first match, she won. Won the all three of them! Let's just say

Sandaime-sama was more than impressed. Of course, she was bed ridden for about a week afterwards but

that's a mere technicality." Genma finished with a shrug. Tsunade looked up and saw that Kotetsu had

returned with the file she wanted. Taking it she thanked him, and then asked him to escort the three returned

ninja to her office.

Opening the file, Tsunade noticed out of the corner of her eye that Gai was still off in his own little

world ranting about something. 'Better to let him be' She thought to herself. Flipping through the pages in the

file, she found herself even more curious about what had happened. It seemed as if no one had even bothered

to try and reinstate contact with the team. Almost like they had been abandoned on the field. But that couldn't

be right. Also, another thing was bothering her. It wasn't uncommon to loose contact with shinobi on long

term reconnaissance missions for short periods of time. But two years! That was ridiculous. And finally, why

had the Sandaime sent a newly instated chuunin on an S-class mission. Good team dynamics just didn't cut it

here. There was more than met the eye and she was going to find out what.

Tsunade didn't have long to consider this though due to Kotetsu's arrival with the three in question.

Tsunade placed the file in her drawer for later then looked up at the three newcomers. The one male in the

group was the first to catch her eye. Shingo Akio if she remembered correctly. He was tall with broad

shoulders and a muscled physique. He was somewhat thin however, despite the muscles. His blonde hair, ends

tipped in black, fell into grey eyes fixed in an intense gaze. He was any lady's dream man. If it only wasn't for

that "I will kill you if need arises" look in his eyes.

The next to catch her eyes was the brunette hanging of Kotetsu's arm. Obviously Gekkou Kaida by

the description Genma had given her. She had long legs and a fairly full figure. Layered auburn hair seemed to

just fall into place, the bangs partially obscuring one eye. 'Could she show any more skin?' Tsunade thought

to herself as she eyed the younger woman. 'Probably…'

It was then that she noticed the small young woman in the background, standing with her hands folded

in front of her waist and her eyes downcast. Genma was leaning slightly over her, saying something that was

making the poor girl blush. By his description, Tsunade had been expecting a young girl, not a very full bodied

adult woman. Though she was all together short, her legs were on the long side. She had wide hips that

matched a more than ample chest. Her pale skin offset large magenta eyes. Tsunade had a feeling they had

been larger when she was younger. To top it all off, her bright red hair was held up in two buns with pony tails

attached to each that fell to her hips in gentle waving curls. This was definitely not a child.

Looking over a Gai, she noted that he was in a state of complete and utter shock as he stared at the

red headed kunoichi. Tsunade took a mental note and filed it away in her "How to shut one Mato Gai the hell

up" section of her mental files. Smiling, Tsunade rose from seat. The entire room fell silent. "Welcome home."

Was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Smiling, Tsunade rose from her seat. The entire room fell silent. "Welcome home." Was all she said.

* * *

The three returned ninja had been at attention the moment she spoke. Gekkou Kaida simply grinned from ear to

ear and Shingo Akio looked slightly relieved at having been welcomed. 'Almost as if he was worried they

would be accused of something…' Tsunade thought to herself. Shakaku Miaka then bowed low at the waist

and spoke in a soft, lilting voice. "Domo arigatou gouzai masu…. Hokage-Sama." This action caught Tsunade

completely off guard and it took her a moment to respond. "Dou… Douitashimashite." The Godaime replied

softly. 'Polite little thing… Naruto could learn a thing or two from this one.' She thought to herself.

Taking her seat, Tsunade refocused on the business at hand. "Shingo Akio, Gekkou Kaida, Shakaku Miaka…

you have been missing in action and presumed dead for over two years. There has been no contact made by

you with Konoha or our allies during this time. I must say that I find this to be suspicious. However, I have

also learned that there was no attempt on the part of those here in Konoha to reestablish any form of contact

either. There for, I expect a full explanation of your disappearance in your report, which is to be turned in by

the closing of the mission room on Monday. That gives you a week to have it in. Normally I do not provide so

much time, however given the current circumstances, I shall make an exception."

Having got the business part done, Tsunade relaxed and smiled again. "Now, you all must be tired, but I

would like you to have a full medical examination before you return to your homes. I will send word to your

families of your return." At that, she could have sworn she saw the red headed kunoichi flinch slightly.

Ignoring it for now, Tsunade continued, "So, if there is nothing else, you're dismissed. Go on! Shoo!" She

finished by idly waving her hand at them in a dismissing manner. Kaida giggled and Akio actually smirked, but

all three remained where they stood. Turning to the young red head, the blonde spoke gently. "Go on Koichi.

We'll meet you there in a little."

Tsunade watched in shock as the kunoichi's head actually snapped up and she fixed her companion with a

stare that could have melted steel. "Miaka-Chaaaaaaan! I shall escort you if you wish!" Gai proclaimed with the

Nice Gai Pose. Tsunade was even more surprised as she watched the red head's eyes grow to the size of

saucers. The young woman then dove behind her brunette team mate and hid. The older kunoichi laughed,

turned slightly to pat the other girl on the head, the scolded Gai. "Gai-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Now look

what you've done. You've gone and frightened my poor little Rabi-guru!"

At this Gai burst into tears and started ranting about… something. The brunette continued to laugh and the

blonde scowled fiercely. Sighing, Tsunade was about to say something when Kotetsu took pity on the small

hiding red head. "Mia-Chan, why don't you come with me?" He said gently, offering her his hand. The girl

poked her head around the brunette's back and stared at the offered hand. She then smiled softly, walked over

to Kotetsu's side. "Onegai… do not call me that." She said as she stood beside him. Laughing, Kotetsu

lowered to previously offered appendage. "Ah! That's right… I'm not Kakashi." He said with a wink. This

caused the girl to blush. "Come on Miaka-Chan. Let's get this over with so that you can go find him, ne?" He

said as he ushered the young woman out the door. Before she left, however, Tsunade did notice that she

turned an even deeper shade of pink.

After the younger Kunoichi left, things calmed down quickly. The brunette caught her breath, Gai calmed

down, and the blonde… continued to scowl. Then, before Tsunade had a chance to ask why they had

remained behind, both new comers turned to her, matching frowns on their faces. "Where is the Sandaime?"

Akio demanded. "And what happened to the village?" Kaida finished.

**

* * *

**

** Miaka's POV**

* * *

Miaka fell into step behind Kotetsu as they walked down the hallway leading from the Hokage's office. As they

walked, Miaka felt as though the uncomfortable silence surrounding them might just swoop down upon the

pair and suffocate them. She, however, had never been very good at starting conversations. 'Who are you

kidding, Shakaku! You can't even hold a conversation. How on earth would you be able to start one?' The

young woman mentally berated herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice that

Kotetsu had said something. "Sumi masen Hagane-Sempai. I'm afraid I did not hear what you said. Might you

repeat it onegai?" She asked softly.

Kotetsu smiled at the still timid girl, 'Thought she might have grown out of that' he though to himself. He then

repeated what he had said. "So… Miaka-Chan, are you happy to be home? What about Konoha did you miss

the most? Did you learn anything new while in grass country?" Miaka was surprised at the how open and

friendly he was being. Akio-Onii-San had warned her that the people of Konoha might not be very welcoming

to them and not to be surprised if most were cold. Yet, here was Hagane-Sempai treating her like she'd only

been gone for a few months at most. 'Maybe things won't be so bad. Maybe… maybe we can pick up were

we all left off. Maybe… now that I'm older – he might be a little interested in me. Maybe I actually have a

chance!'

It was then that reality kicked in. Hard. "Have a chance? With him of all people? Shakaku, you are dreaming.

Just look at you. You wouldn't stand a chance with any man. What in Kami-Sama's name makes you think for

even an instant that you could ever stand a chance with him? I mean… look at the last girlfriend he had before

you left. That Onibashi woman was beautiful. And let's not forget extremely powerful. No… you don't stand

a chance even in your dreams.'

Miaka had gone into a strange kind of thoughtful silence after he had asked his questions, and Kotetsu was

beginning to worry. Gently laying his hand on her shoulder, he called out to her. "Miaka-Chan? Miaka-chan?"

This seemed to snap the red head out of her semi trance as she blinked up at him, a slightly puzzled look

gracing her features. Then, shaking her head, she was completely back to reality and back to being herself.

"Gomen nasai Hagane-Semapi. I was… lost in my thoughts. I am, as you asked, very glad to be home. I

missed Konoha. Especially the Spring and Autumn festivals. And I missed... never mind. I also worked on a

few new jitsus during my stay in grass. I hope that they will come in handy" Miaka finished with a blush.

Shehoped her companion wouldn't put two and two together and figure out why she hadn't finished that one

sentence. "Ah… I see." Kotetsu didn't seem to take her subtle hint and went on. "Well, I've got news for you

little firebird." "Don't call me th…" "He missed you too." Kotetsu cut her off before she could finish.

Miaka was shocked. That couldn't be right. Hatake-Sempai had missed her? No, Hagane-Sempai was just

trying to be nice. Hatake-Sempai was a busy man with many admirers. He wouldn't have time to think of her.

She had meant almost nothing to him. She had potential and he hated to see potential go to waste. That was

why he had trained her. 'Hatake-Sempai made it more than clear how very little you meant to him the last time

you saw him.' "Miaka-Chan!" Kotetsu's voice brought her back from her musings. "We're here. Would you

like me to escort you inside? Seeing as how it's been a while since you've been here." Kotetsu asked.

Nodding, Miaka then followed him inside. "Ne Miaka-Chan, is there any medic nin in particular that you would

like to be seen by?" Miaka thought this over for a moment then nodded. "Hai, Shimara Nariko onegai

ishimasu."

Kotoetsu filled out all the necessary paperwork for her then walked with her as she was escorted to a private

exam room. Once they reached the exam room, Kotetsu announced that he had to leave. "Gomen ne Miaka-

Chan. Demo, I have work to attend to. That, and I don't think they'll let me stay with you anyways." "Damn

right!" A nurse commented as she pushed him out the door. Laughing, Kotetsu turned and waved to the

Kunoichi. "Ja ne Miaka-Chan!" With that, he was gone.

**

* * *

Authors Notes**

_Domo arigatou gouzai masu_ The Politest form of thanking someone

_Douitashimashite_ You're Welcome

_Koichi_ Little One

_Rabi-Guru_ Rabbit Girl

_Onegai_ Please

_Sumi masen_ Excuse me

_Sempai _A term of respect. Used for someone who is your senior in a job or at school. Miaka uses it because the older ninja are her seniors.

_Onii-San_ Big Brother

_Kami-Sama_ God or Gods

_Gomen nasai_ I'm sorry, Please forgive me – more formal

_Gomen ne_ Sorry – less formal

_Onegai ishimasu_ A more formal and polite way of say please

_Demo_ But , However

_Ja Ne_ See you, Bye – less formal


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this too so long all! I've had some major write's block. It's gone now, soooooooo... I give to you the next chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 3

As the door was closed behind her, Miaka found herself standing in a small, white washed, room. In front of her stood a paper covered examination table, to its side a small counter complete with sink and a variety of medical instruments. Looking around, she found that there were no other pieces of furniture within the confines of the room. Sighing, she hoisted herself up on the papered table and waited.

As she waited, Miaka found herself remembering the last time she had been in one of these rooms. Closing her eyes, she allowed the memory to resurface: _She was_ _lying on an identical table in a room that looked the same as the one she was now in. She had tripped and fallen out of a tree while training with Hatake-Sempai and he had carried her to the hospital despite her instance that she was fine. In truth, she wasn't exactly fine. There was a rather persistent, throbbing, pain in her right wrist. However, she wasn't about to admit to it. So now she was being examined from head to toe by one of the Medic Nins while Hatake-Sempai hovered in a near by corner._

_It wasn't until the Medic Nin had finished his examination that Hatake-Sempai had spoken. "Well?" he had asked. The Medic Nin had smiled at him and said that she was fine, other than a rather bad sprain in her right wrist. "Will it be healed by the exam?" Hatake-Sempai spoke again. The Medic Nin answered him as he set about wrapping her wrist. "She should be. I've healed most of the damage. She's just going to need to keep to the R.I.C.E. procedure. That would be rest, ice, compression, and elevation. I'd say she'll be able to train again in about a week and a half." Finishing up, the Medic Nin had left and Hatake-Sempai had set to giving her a rather long lecture about admitting when she was hurt and immediately seeking propped medical care. He had also lectured her about being more careful then up in trees. _

Miaka was torn away from her memories by a soft knock on the door. A moment later, Shimara Nariko entered the room. Smiling softly, Nariko walked over to Miaka and began the exam immediately. Nariko was always thorough and well aware of the fact that Miaka wasn't fond of conversations. She also knew that this was due to the fact that the girl was painfully shy. Miaka was worse than even she had been as a child.

As Nariko poked and prodded her, Miaka simply sat on the table, patiently waiting for the Medic Nin to finish. "I didn't recognize you at first," Nariko's voice broke through the silence of the room. "You've grown quite a bit." Miaka simply nodded in response. Nariko didn't speak again until she was finished. "Well, everything looks to be in working order. I'd say your fine. Why don't you go to the market or the training grounds and see if anyone you know is there." Once again, Miaka nodded. Standing, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her jacket. "Domo arigatou gozai masu Shimara-Sempai," the read headed kunoichi said with a bow. She then turned on heal and left, leaving the door open behind her for Nariko.

Miaka made her way out of the hospital as quickly as she possibly could. She had originally intended on doing as Akio-Onii-San had told her, however, Shimara-Sempai's idea of going to the market was much more appealing. Making her way through the crowded streets, she soon discovered that she seemed to be drawing a good deal of attention from those around her. 'Anou… nanda? Have I grown another head that I'm not aware of?' she wondered to herself. In actuality, it was due to the fact that no one could figure out where the little kunoichi, who was so casually walking down the road, had come from.

The attention she was receiving was starting to make her rather uncomfortable. Ducking into an ally, Miaka jumped to the nearest roof top and proceeded to make her way along the roofs of the various homes in Konoha's residential district. Nearing her destination, she jumped down into another ally and made her entrance into Konoha's busy Market district. The people here were so busy that they paid virtually no attention to the new comer amongst them. Miaka felt far more comfortable now that she wasn't being openly gawked at and proceeded to make her way to a near by dango stand. Miaka didn't go completely unnoticed however. As she walked by a book stand, she managed to catch the eye of two shinobi.

**

* * *

****POV Switch**

* * *

It was Asuma that noticed her first. He had been in the market due to a lunch date with his team, Korean BBQ as usual. He had run into Kakashi as he was leaving the restaurant. Which was the reason, twenty minutes later, he found himself standing in front of a bookstand selling the newest volume in the Icha Icha series – Icha Icha Wonders. He was currently staring at a young woman whom he could swear he had never seen before. 

Nudging Kakashi with his elbow, Asuma continued to stare at the Kunoichi. "Maaa… Nani?" Came the somewhat annoyed voice of one Hatake Kakashi. Pointing at the girl, who was patiently waiting in line behind a not so patient Anko, Asuma spoke. "That girl… who is she?" Glancing up for a moment, Kakashi frowned, and then went back to reading his new book as he answered. "That… would be Anko."

Frustrated, Asuma replied, "I know who Anko is! What I want to know is who the red head behind her is. She's a Konoha kunoichi going by the hitae ate around arm, but I could swear I've never seen her before." Finishing, Asuma noticed that Kakashi's attention was no longer on his book. He was not staring intently at the kunoichi in question. "She looks… familiar," Kakashi said. "Demo, I can't place a name with her face." Asuma snorted, "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of genius?"

Snapping his book shut, Kakashi grinned at the other. "I never said that," he answered in his usual lazy manner. Asuma's jaw dropped, "Yes you have!" The silver haired nin thought this over for a moment. "I suppose I have," he replied with a shrug.

Looking back to the Kunoichi in question, Kakashi examined her, speaking aloud as he did so. "Red hair, petite, very feminine build… Who else do we know with that color hair?" Asuma frowned in thought for a moment, and then spoke. " Namini… could she be from his family?" "Iie… I've met Namini's entire family. She isn't one of them." Kakashi shook his head as he answered. Asuma gave this some thought then spoke again, "Well, that coloration is pretty rare. Hmmm… did Shakaku have another kid?" Asuma immediately regretted voicing this question when he saw the shoulders of the smaller man tense slightly. He wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been standing slightly behind the other and almost half a foot taller. With a mental sigh, Asuma reminded himself that there was a reason that for the last year and a half, Kakashi had been spending even more time at the memorial.

News of the death of Kakashi's first protégé and her team had come shortly after the Uchiha's betrayal. Kakashi had already been blaming himself for that. Then he, Shakaku Musha , the Shingo's, and the remaining Gekkou's had been summoned into the office of the head of ANBU, Morino Ibiki himself. It was there that he had stoically informed them that their children, student in Kakashi's case, were now officially pronounced dead. Ibiki's words constantly replayed in Kakashi's mind every morning as he stood before the cenotaph memorial, "It has been six months since we have lost contact with team 10 – Gekkou Kaida, Shingo Akio, and Shakaku Miaka. Because there has been no contact made with us or any of our allies in the for mentioned time period, we can assume that they have been killed in the line of duty. It was an honorable way to go, serving their village. Their sacrifices shall not be forgotten." The next day, three new names appeared on the memorial. Normally, the Hokage would have handled such a matter and there would have been a public funeral… however the village was still in ruins and the Tsunade had only been Hokage for a short time. Because of this, the sacrifice of team 10 had been forgotten. Save for a few who still held on to their memory.

Asuma knew that Kakashi was probably the only one to hold on to Shakaku Miaka's memory. Her parents were… interesting people and while she had been living with the Shingo's, they had their own child to mourn. And now, Asuma had managed to bring up the most recent of his comrade's painful memories. With another sigh, Asuma turned his attention back to the young woman. The two shinobi watched as she ordered. "Well… I'm at a loss. You got a clue?" Kakashi broke the silence with his question. "Nope," Asuma replied.

A few moments later, both men played witness to a rather amusing spectacle. They watched and listened to a Dango high Anko playfully berate the other girl, who had been behind her, for ordering so little. " Konoha dango's are the best in the world!" she declared. "Anou…" The two shinobi had to strain to hear the red head's soft voice over the buzz of the crowd. "Anou… gomen nasai sempai." "Damn right!" Anko practically yelled. "Ounji-San, Up that order!" "C-c-c-chotto matte, onegai ishimasen! I do not have enough." The smaller Kunoichi answered, extremely flustered. "This, is most amusing." Asuma found himself saying with a laugh . "I feel kinda sorry for the poor… yo! Kakashi, genki desu?" Asuma noticed that the other man had completely tensed. There was a slightly stricken look in his visible eye as well. Following Kakashi's gaze, Asuma realized that they had been caught staring by their subject.

Normally, such a thing would have no effect on Kakashi. The Copy Nin would usually just give the person a lazy wave and go back to his book. 'What's so different about this girl?' Asuma wondered. He then noticed her eyes. They were large, framed in thick lashes, and… magenta. Eyes, that were currently, locked on to Kakaishi's black one. The girl seemed surprised at first, then made her way toward the silver haired nin. "Hatake-Sempai," she said with a smile. Kakashi seemed lost for a moment, then his visable eye widened. There had only ever been one person who called him by that name, Kakashi realized. "Miaka?" He asked in shock.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes**

Domo arigatou gouzai masu (masen)- The Politest form of thanking someone

Onegai Ishimasu (Ishimasen) -Politest for of saying 'Please'

Onii-San- Big brother

Anou- Um….

Nanda- Less polite version of 'Why'

Sempai -A term of respect. Used for someone who is your senior in a job or atschool. Miaka uses it because the older ninja are her seniors.

Gomen nasai -I'm sorry, please forgive me – more formal

Chotto Matte- Wait, Stop… more formal

Onegai ishimasu (ishimasen) -A more formal and polite way of say please

Demo -But , However

Kunoichi -Female ninja(s)

Shinobi -Male ninja(s)

I hope everyoneenjoyed this chapter! Please remember to R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of the genius Masashi Kishimoto.

"…" – Talking

'…' – Thoughts

* * *

--Kakashi's POV-- 

Kakashi was all but lost for words. There before him stood a very alive, fully grown,

Shakaku Miaka. There was no mistake about it. Despite the growth a – and my how she had

grown – it was definitely Miaka. 'Her figure was not that curvy when she left,' he found

himself thinking.

The girl's skin and hair coloration should have been his first clues. How many kunoichi

where there walking Konoha with an olive-fair complexion and flaming red hair? The

answer… not many. It had not been until the girl turned and he caught a glimpse of her

eyes. 'Magenta!' His mind had screamed.

He had watched the girl, praying for just one good look at her eyes. And there! What he

saw caused reality to crumble around him as long suppressed memories resurfaced. Her eyes

were exactly how Kakashi remembered them: large, framed in thick lashes, and far too

expressive for their own damn good.

Kakashi felt as though he were lost in a dream. One word, on movement, and everything

would crumble as he was plunged back into the cold reality that Miaka was dead and never

coming home. He watched as the girl sauntered towards him. Her eyes dancing, bright and

excited. When she called to him, he snapped. "Miaka…?!" he whispered, placing all of his

fears and hopes in that one question.

--Normal POV--

"Hai, Hatake-Sempai…" the small red head answered. Smiling up at her former mentor and

sensei, Miaka was overcome with joy. She had wanted to see him after so many years of

being away, but had never dared dream she would simply run into him on her first day

back. Yet here he was.

Miaka thoughts were interrupted by the loud mouthed kunoichi behind her.

'Mitarashi-Sempai never did know when to stay quiet…' Miaka thought with a mental sigh.

"Miaka? As in… Uso!" Anko practically screamed. Asuma's jaw was loosing the battle

against gravity as he whispered, "It can't be…"

This confused Miaka to no end. "A-anou… doushite?" She asked, looking to each of her

sempai in turn as she tried to understand the reaction she was receiving. "Kami! Just

look at you!" Anko exclaimed. With a quick slap to the smaller woman's ass, she

continued. "Haven't we grown up?! Guess what they say is true… the later they bloom the

better the blossom!" At that, Anko let loose a cackling, manic, laughter that was

probably heard in Suna. Asuma and Kakashi both sweat dropped. "Maa… only Gai says stupid

things like that," Kakashi informed the semi-insane Kunoichi. "Gai might actually be

right for once," Asuma mumbled, giving the mortified red head a quick look over.

This earned the chain smoker a sharp look from the corner of the silver haired nin's eye.

Then, seeing the look on Miaka's face, Kakashi took pity on the poor girl. "Anko… I think

you broke her," he pointed out to the snake user. "Hu? Oh! Soooooo, what ya been up to

gaki? When'd ya get back?" Anko asked, an arm slung over the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Anou…" The red head replied timidly. "Nothing… much. We… we just got back earlier today.

Asuma smiled. "We?" He asked the girl. "Hai," Miaka replied. "Kaida-OneeSan,

Akio-OniiSan, and I." Anko cheered at that piece of news, "Yosh! With Kaida back, this

town is gonna be a hell of a lot more fun!"

Kakashi remained silent, as he had been a majority of the chance reunion His eyes had yet

to stray from Miaka. His mind was still grasping at the fact that his former student was

alive. He hadn't failed her. 'Iie…' He mentally corrected himself. 'I didn't go after her

when they disappeared. I failed her. As I have all my students… just, she was the first.'

A soft, lilting, voice tore him from his musings, "Hatake-Sempai?"

Kakashi's attention immediately returned to the small kunoichi, peering curiously up at

him with a smile. "Hai?" He asked, then made a slight show of looking the young woman

over. "You've grown," was all he said. "Hai, Hatake-Sempai," came the girls reply.

"Changed your hair too," he observed. "Looks nice," Kakashi added a moment later.

Miaka blushed, ducking her head in an attempt to hide it. Kakashi, who was all too

familiar with this routine, grinned behind his mask and chuckled. "Miaka," he said in a

softer voice. Miaka's head shot back up, her eyes meeting his one. Kakashi reached out

and tucked a stray strand of her bangs behind her ear, his hand brushing her cheek as he

did so. Miaka blushed yet again, this time at the feeling of his hand on her face.

Kakashi beamed down at the red head as he spoke, "Miaka… Okairi."

--Author's Notes--

-**Hai** Yes

-**Doushite** The polite form of 'Why'

-**Onii-San** Big brother

-**Onee-San** Big Sister

-**Anou** Um….

-**Uso** An exclamation that roughly means "No way!"

-**Sempai** A term of respect. Used for someone who is your senior in a job or at

school. Miaka uses it because the older ninja are her seniors.

-**Kunoichi** Female ninja(s)

-**Kami** Japanese Spirit God(s)

-**Gaki** Kid or Brat… depends on how it is being used.

-**Yosh** An exclamation that roughly means "Yes!", "Yeah!", or "Alright!"

**I hope everyone is enjoying "Firebird" so far! Please remember to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note Levii and I are close friends IRL and I have permission to use her characters, as

she does mine.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of the genius Masashi Kishimoto.

"…" – Talking

'…' – Thoughts

_Italics _– Flashbacks

"Miaka… Okairi." In one word and action, Kakashi has managed to express most of the emotions rampaging through him. Miaka smiled shyly up at him. She wanted to say something in return. Something profound… "Domo arigatou gouzai masu." Miaka could have kicked herself. 'So much for profound,' she mentally grumbled. Kakashi grinned, the ruffed the girl's hair playfully. Miaka felt her heart tumble into her stomach as he did so. 'Memo to self,' her inner critic popped up one again. 'He will NEVER see you as more than a hopeless little child.'

"Ja ne Mia-Chan," he said. Then with a grin and another ruff to her hair, Kakashi and the other Jounin turned away from her. Miaka watched their backs retreat and blend in with the crowd, holding a plate of dangos… 'Matte! When did I pay for these? … Mitarashi-Sempai!!!' Miaka's mind screamed in realization.

Once the group of Jounin was out of earshot of the younger kunoichi, Kakashi fixed Asuma with a side long glare. One promising pain. "What exactly was THAT all about?" He hissed at the larger man. "Nani?" Asuma asked the other nin, feigning confusion. "With Miaka… what exactly do you think you were doing back there?" Asuma grinned, 'Someone is protective… maybe we were right all those years ago.' With a laugh, Asuma answered the other. " Nani? I can look all I want. Besides, you're the one who broke ties with her, remember?"

Kakashi froze at that. Turning back to the girl, he found her walking away. _"This is goodbye…"_ He watched her for a few moments. _"I trained you, you're a Chuunin now."_ With a sigh, he whispered to himself, "Hai… I did break it off." _"You no longer have a place in my life. I no longer have a place in your's." _ Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered his words all those years ago. "I was wrong…" With that, he turned and caught up with his companions.

'He still sees me as a child,' Miaka thought, mournfully, as she made her way through the throng of people. Occasionally she stopped at a merchant's booth to look over their wares, munching on her snack. 'Miatarashi-Sempai is right. Konoha really does make the best dangos.' Miaka mused as she finished the food and continued on her way.

Leaving the market, Miaka took to wondering the village. Eventually she came upon the cenotaph monument. Standing before it, Miaka noticed that there were at least a hundred, if not more, new names carved into the stone. Of course, it had been five years since she had last been to the memorial, but so many? 'Could this have something to do with the state of the village?' she wondered.

Kneeling in front of the memorial, she began the scan the newer names. Three names, near the beginning, caused her to pause and her blood to run cold.

**Gekkou Kaida… Shingo Akio… Shakaku Miaka…** "This can't be right," She whispered. "Doushite… would they think we were dead? They never sent anyone after us, not even Hunter-Nin to retrieve our bodies. They had no proof… doushite?" It was then, as she mused over the possible reasons, that she noticed another name right below hers. **Gekkou Hayate…** "Iie!" Miaka gasped. Gekou-Sempai was… It couldn't be! But it was. "Kaida-OneeSan is going to be devastated," she whispered softly.

Miaka finished reading the names on the memorial, then said a small prayer for a peaceful rest for the souls of her fallen comrades. Once she was done she said an extra prayer for Hayate. Hearing a sound in the brush behind her, Miaka drew a Kunai from her thigh pack and slowly stood, keeping her appearance at ease and unaware. "You've gotten good at that," a familiar female voice sounded behind her.

Relaxing completely, Miaka turned to face her teammate. "OneeSan…" Miaka's voice was soft, sad. Kaida looked to the stone, "It's true?" Miaka didn't need to ask what the other was asking about. "Hai," the smaller woman answered. "I see." Kaida's entire body was ridged, jaw clenched, and tears lining her eyes yet refusing to fall. "OneeSan," Miaka said again as she tentatively approached the older kunoichi.

Taking the younger girl by the hand, Kaida proceeded to lead them back to the village. Instead of heading to the Shingo household, Kaida lead Miaka to her family's home. It was vacant now, Kaida's parents having died years before when the Kyuubi attacked. Once inside the house, Miaka was content to be used as a giant living teddy bear as they sat on the dusty couch and Kaida mourned her OniiSan.

It had been almost a month since Miaka's return to konoha. In that time the young woman had learned what had befallen her beloved home while she had been away. Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin turned missing nin, had forged an alliance with Suna and attached the village during the final Chuunin Exam. Hayate had been killed by a Suna nin by the name of Baki, who had later confessed this to the current Hokage, during the second and third exam.

After a great struggle, Orochimaru had slain the Sandaime. Over all, Konoha won the battle but many lives were lost. Several months later the last of the Uchiha Clan had defected to Orochimaru, leaving behind a broken hearted kitsune and guilt ridden Sensei.

Miaka sighed, mulling this over in her head yet again, as she made her way to the memorial stone. She had taken to visiting it at least once a week. 'Hatake-Sempai really blames himself for UchihaSan's betrayal. He should not, I am certain Hatake-Sempai did everything he could to prevent it… demo, if he ruffs my hair or pats my head one more time…' Miaka's mental rant came to an abrupt halt as she neared the memorial. Someone was already there. Sneaking closer and hiding behind a tree, Miaka spotted the telltale black clothing and red scarf of one Onibashi Kaishi. Miaka winced, and turned to leave before the Onibashi woman spotted her.

She froze in her tracks when the Onibashi woman started speaking however. "Hey gaki. Made you a new bento box. Some of my special gouza, secret recipe, onigiri, a little tempura, I remembered that you liked my vegetable tempura, and some donburi, those were your favorite, ne? I remember that you liked those. I'd ask you how the afterlife was treating you, demo I know you're probably still too damn skinny…" That statement sent a cold chill down Miaka's spine. 'She couldn't be… iie. She hated me.' Miaka thought.

She almost walked away before she heard what the other woman said next. "Is it strange that I'm here again? That I'm coming to your grave when you didn't really like me, and I wasn't exactly friendly to you? I wish I had been. I wish I hadn't been so stupid and just dumped his ass when I knew he loved you and not me. He still does, you know? He loves you still. He regrets saying the things he said, pushing you away... I should have been there, been sent to find you and your team. That was so badly planned... no hunter nin or ANBU teams sent to find you or your team. Of course, I wasn't there. I was..." Miaka listened intently, waiting. The other woman stayed silent though. The extended silence caused Miaka's mind to mill over what she has just heard.

Onibashi-Sempai couldn't be visiting for her, could she? Miaka had been back for a while now, but Onibashi-Semapi was always away on missions. So it was possible that she hadn't yet heard. But… And what did she mean by "He loves you still,"? Who was she talking about? "I should have dumped his ass…" Hatake-Sempai?! 'Iie! He's never felt that way for me. Has he?'

Miaka was jolted from her thoughts as the older Kunoichi resumed her speech. "I was somewhere I wish I hadn't been. I wish we could have been friends, that I had been the one to train you, I wish so many things that can never be. So many regrets in our lives, ne? So many that can't be counted, so many that eat at our souls until we are nothingness. Such is the life of a ninja, ne? I'll be back tomorrow with a new box for you, kid. Until then, see you, Miaka." Miaka felt her blood turn to ice. 'Onibashi-Sempai… was actually here to visit… me.' Miaka watched as the older woman left. The other had been there for her. She hadn't hated her after all.

After a few minutes, Miaka emerged from the trees. She walked over to the monument and just stared at it and the bento box for a while. She then leaned over and traced her name, as well as her teammate's names, on the stone. She wasn't quite sure what to think. Kneeling and coming to rest in seiza on the ground, Miaka lifted the bento into her lap as tears threatened to fall and memories began to resurface.

flashback

_"MiaChan, keep your back straight and bend at the hips when performing that kick" Hatake-Sempai admonished her gently. Attempting to do as she was told, Miaka performed the kick again... only to end up flat on her ass. She could hear Hatake-Sempai's sigh as she stood and dusted off. "Well, that was pathetic," a rich feminine voice droned. Turning, Miaka spotted Onibashi Kaishi lounging against a near by tree. "Remind me why you're even bothering to try?" The older woman asked mockingly as she sauntered over to her boyfriend._

_"Kai…" Hatake-Sempai said in an almost warning tone. 'He's beginning to agree with her,' the gennin found herself thinking sadly. She watched as the older Kunoichi draped herself over Hatake-Sempai with a playful "Kaka-Kun!" that caused the red head to clench her fists as jealousy raged through her. Turning away from the two lovers, she went back to training. _

_A few minutes later Hatake-Sempai called to her, "MiaChan, let's stop for the day." Surprised, Miaka turned to him. Seeing that he was serious, Miaka bowed and went to leave. "Oi! Gaki!" Turning back to the two older ninja, Miaka found herself catching an item the Onibashi woman had thrown at her. Miaka now found herself holding a wrapped bento box and thoroughly confused. "You're too damn skinny," the other woman stated, then went back to flirting with Hatake-Sempai._

end flashback

Without realizing it, Miaka had been snacking on the bento as the memory flashed through her mind. Looking down, she sweat-dropped when she saw the box was now empty. 'Well…technically it was for me.' With a guilty smile and a blush, she set the empty box in place and stood. Saying a prayer for Gekkou-Sempai, she left after a quick bow, her stomach now full and a spark of hope in her heart. 'Hatake-Sempai… loves me?'

Author's Note

Okairi – Welcome Home

Domo arigatou gouzai masu - The Politest form of thanking someone

Sempai - A term of respect. Used for someone who is your senior in a job or at  
school. Miaka uses it because the older ninja are her seniors.

Oniisan - Big Brother

Demo - but , however

Ja Ne See you, bye - less formal

Gaki – Kid

Bento – a less formal way of saying lunch. The shortened version of Obento.

Bento Box – A specially made box for carrying bento in.

Seiza – The traditional way of sitting, with one's legs folded beneath them.

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Daisukiyo minna-san!

Daisukiyo – The platonic version of "I love to."

Minna-San – Polite "everyone"

Please remember to R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Note Levii and I are close friends IRL and I have permission to use her characters, as

she does mine.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of the genius Masashi Kishimoto.

"…" – Talking

'…' – Thoughts

_Italics _– Flashbacks

"Five years and you're still too skinny." Miaka jumped at the deep feminine voice behind her. Spinning on her heals she came face to face with Onibashi Kaishi. Or, she would have come face to face had the other kunoichi not been almost a foot taller than her. "Onibashi-Sempai," she greeted the other. Remembering the things her sempai had said at the memorial, Miaka did her best to keep her defenses down. 'Too skinny? Humph! I've filled out quite nicely.' She couldn't help but think to herself as she looked up at her sempai. "You've grown up," Onibashi-Sempai said, as if reading her mind. Despite everything, Miaka couldn't help but feel some fear at being so close to the older woman. "H-hai," she said her voice soft. "I was wondering who ate that bento. Hope you liked it." At that, Miaka blushed. Ducking her head, she replied "H-hai… it was quite good, arigatou." "No big really," she heard the other woman say. "Iie. It was very kind of Onibashi-sempai to make that for me," the girl protested. Miaka jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, then squeeze it in a friendly manner as the Onibashi said "I'm glad you're back, Shakaku." With that, the older woman turned and walked away, leaving a very dazed kunoichi in her wake.

Miaka was dumbfounded. Despite what she had overheard at the memorial, Miaka had not expected to be greeted in such a friendly manner. Well, as friendly as Onibashi Kaishi ever got. Miaka was un such a state of shock, she never noticed the two boys approaching. "Miaka-Neechan!" Naruto greeted her in his usual loud manner. "Naruto!" Miaka gasped, turning to the boy. Her confused frown melted into a bright smile the instant her eyes landed on the boy.

**Flashback**

_Miaka walked slowly through the park, her mind blank and heart broken. Tears she hadn't bothered to wipe away now lay dried on her cheeks in a salty line. Light was beginning to fade from the sky, bathing it in a vibrant mix of reds and oranges. A few short hours before, Miaka had been on an all time high. She had done it… she had proven everyone wrong and passed the final chuunin exam. But waiting for her outside the Hokage's office was a crushing blow she had never expected."I trained you. You're a Chuunin now. We no longer have places in each other's lives. I no longer have a place in yours. You no longer have a place in mine." Hatake-Sempai had said to her. Then he had turned and walked away. _

_Miaka felt tears begin to well in her eyes at the memory. Fiercely blinking them away, she forced herself not to dwell on it. 'He has that Onibashi woman after all. What would he want a little chit like me hanging around for?' Taking a deep breath, she continued on her way. _

_As Miaka passed the children's playground located near the northern edge of the park, she heard a soft noise, one that distinctly reminded her of a muffled sob. Freezing in her tracks, Miaka started looking around for the source of the noise. It was then she spotted a small form huddled under the playground slide. As she approached the slide she saw the form was a young boy. He couldn't be older than eight or nine. As she got closer, she recognized the boy. Eyes widening, she nearly walked away. That was until Miaka noticed he was crying. Heart softening, she continued towards the child. 'If he was evil, then he wouldn't be here crying by himself, now would he? Poor little one, he seems so alone'._

_Having reached the boy, she leaned over and spoke, "Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked him, her voice soft and warm. With a sniffle, the small blonde looked up at her. She could see shock and slight fear in his eyes as if he thought she might hurt him. Casting a warm smile at the boy, she leaned a little closer to him trying to reassure him. "What's wrong, little one?" She asked, voice radiating concern. Kneeling down in seiza in front of the blonde child, she waited for him to speak. "What is it? You can tell me." She tried again when he remained silent. The boy sniffled again then spoke, "S-sasuke won't play with me anymore and… and Nee-Chan's not home!" The poor child was sobbing again, having stopped when Miaka had spoken to him. _

_Heart breaking, Miaka wrapped the boy in her arms, cooing softly. "Shhh… shhh… daijoubu," She said, whipping the boys tears from his cheeks. "Namme wa?" She asked him. "U-uzumaki Naruto desu," he replied. Miaka beamed down at the little blond, "Yoroshiku Naruto-San! Watashi wa Shakaku Miaka. I'll be your friend, if you would like." Miaka watched as Naruto's eyes lit up at her words. "Honto ni?!" He practically screamed. "Hai, honto ni." Miaka answered with a smile and a nod._

_Next thing she knew, Miaka found herself flat on her back having been practically tackled by an overly enthusiastic chibi. "Daisukiyo Miaka-NeeChan!" Miaka faltered, unsure what to make of the boy's words. No one, save for her OkaaSama, had told her that they loved her is so many years… yet here was this boy she had just met calling her "Nee-Chan" and telling her he loved her. What's more, he was hugging her. 'I… I like this feeling. Nee-Chan, hu? Who would have guessed." Miaka thought as she slowly wrapped her arms around Naruto, returning the embrace._

**End Flashback**

"Gomen about NeeChan, she tends to throw people off sometimes," The now much older blonde said with a fox like grin. 'He has no idea…' She mentally groaned. "I know all to well…" She replied instead. Smiling at Naruto, who was now at least a good half a foot taller than her, she spoke. "How have you been Naruto-San? And who is your friend?" "Daijoubu desu! I've been training with Ero-Sennin." Naruto was practically bubbling over with excitement. "Oh! This?" He asked, nodding to the other boy. "This is Aoi!" He introduced to platinum blonde, purple eyes boy beside him.

Turning towards the other, Miaka's eyes did a quick scan of his form. She immediately noticed that he was younger than Naruto by several years. He also wasn't from Konoha… his skin tone was far too pale and his mannerisms screamed of being raised somewhere other than Konoha. Despite this, he was wearing a Konoha hitae-ate. She would ask him where he had been born another time. Finishing her look over, Miaka had to admit that the boy was absolutely adorable. The overly large purple cat-eyes helped that aspect. Cat-eyes… perhaps he has somehow related to the Onibashi clan?

"Konichiwa gouzai masu, Aoi-San. Hajimemashite Shakaku Miaka desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai ishimasu. Anou… are you a friend of Naruto-San's?" She asked, smile warm and friendly. "Of a sorts," the boy answered with a nod. "Oh? What do you mean?" Miaka asked, somewhat confused. "NeeChan kinda adopted him two years ago," Naruto explained to the red head. Miaka felt her confusion melt away in an instant. "Oh? Onibashi-Sempai did that? That was very kind of her." As she said this, Miaka began to wonder is she was the only person the raven haired Onibashi woman had ever treated so poorly. Forcing such thought from her mind, Miaka continued. "I see you have a hitae-ate. Are you a gennin, Aoi-San?" The boy radiated pride at her question. He really was kawaii. "Hai. I graduated a few months ago. Neko-sensei says I have potential to be a great ninja and that she's considering nominating me for the chuunin exams next year."

Chuunin exams?! This boy had barely graduated and his sensei wanted to nominate his team? That was ludicrous. "Oh, your sensei wishes to nominate you so soon? I suppose your team is very talented then," Miaka said, instead of what she was thinking. "Team? Nah, I don't have a team. Just me and Neko-sensei." The purple eyes boy replied. Miaka blinked at that. Since when had they started assigning single gennin to an instructor? So much had changed. Then she realized that she had no idea who this "Neko-Sensei" he kept referring to was. "Anou… Aoi-San, if I may ask... who is your sensei?"

Miaka nearly fell over in shock at the boy's answer. "Onibashi Kaishi!" He said with a proud grin. That woman had taken on a student? And he wasn't dead? It was a miracle. "O-onibashi-Sempai is your jounin sensei? How very… interesting." This caused the boy to beam even more, "Hai! She takes me on all her missions. Even some of the Unclassified ones!" Miaka nearly had a heart attack at that. Onibashi-Sempai had taken on a student… and not left ANBU. She was even taking him on ANBU missions with her. It really was a miracle this boy was alive. At this rate, the poor thing was doomed. "How very… exciting for you Aoi-San," She said, fearing for the boy's life. "It is. Neko-sensei is great!" Aoi was practically glowing. "She says that I'll be a great ninja one day. All I have to do is stop being so damned adorable, or so she says." Miaka nearly giggled at that, but managed to maintain her composure. Onibashi-Sempai was right, the boy really was too kawaii for his own good. "Anou… Onibashi-sempai is rarely so full of praise. She must see a lot of potential in you. It was a pleasure to meet you, Aoi-san, demo I must return to my shopping." She said with a small bow to the boys. "Yoroshiku Miaka-Neechan!" Aoi said before running of in the direction his sensei had gone. "Ja ne, Miaka-NeeChan!" Naruto called back to her as he darted after Aoi.

Miaka smiled as she watched the boys go. Both were so full of energy, so full of life. Returning to the vegetable stand she had been going over a few minutes ago, she allowed her thoughts to wander. 'I hope Onibashi-Sempai knows what she is doing. If not, she is going to get that poor boy killed. Hmmm… it would seem I've suddenly gained another Otouto. What is it with genki boys and calling me NeeChan?' As she mused, a small smile took the place of the worried frown that had been gracing her features. It really did feel good to be home.

-Author's Notes-

Seiza - The traditional Japanese way of sitting, with one's legs folded under them.

Hai - yes

Iie – no

Watashi wa – I am

Konichiwa gouzai masu - The Politest form saying "good afternoon".

Hajimemashite - It is a pleasure to meet you for the first time.

Douzo yoroshiku onegai ishimasu - Please take goos care of me, this is a traditional greeting in the japanese language and culture.

Sempai - A term of respect. Used for someone who is your senior in a job or at  
school. Miaka uses it because the older ninja are her seniors.

Daijoubu desu ka? – "Are you alright?"

Daijoubu – Can be used in several ways, but Miaka is using it here to say "You're alright" or "It's alright".

Honto ni - really

Demo - but / however

Ja Ne- See you/ bye, less formal

Bento – a less formal way of saying lunch. The shortened version of Obento.

Bento Box – A specially made box for carrying bento in.

Seiza – The traditional way of sitting, with one's legs folded beneath them.

Daisukiyo – The platonic version of "I love to."

NeeChan – Shortened version of "OneeChan", which is a less formal "big sister".

Otouto – Little brother

- Special thanks to everyone who has read "Firebird". Especially those who have taken the time to review. Sorry this has taken so long to get out, my plot bunnies were in a coma. And don't worry, Kakashi was not just being a ass to Miaka, he does have his reasons and they are very good ones. You'll learn of them later on.

Please remember to R & R! Ja ne Minna-San! Daisukiyo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Note:** Levii and I are close friends IRL and I have permission to use her characters, as she does mine.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of the genius Masashi Kishimoto.

"…" – Talking  
'…' – Thoughts

* * *

Miaka couldn't't believe her eyes. Hatake Kakashi, the great Copy-Nin of Konoha had just been defeated… due to Icha Icha Paradise spoilers. When had he taken up reading that stupid series anyway? It had to have been some time during her five year absence because she certainly didn't't remember him reading those… things. Or maybe she had just been so head over heals with her stupid school girl crush that she hadn't't noticed? Who knows? The point of the matter was that the man she admired most had just been defeated because of his porn addiction.

With a sigh, Miaka slumped against the trunk of the tree she'd been watching the "test" in. She had to admit. Naruto and Sakura had been doing quite well, but they'd been starting to wear out. The plan really had been a stroke of genius on their part. 'I wonder what they would have done if it had failed? Guess we'll never know…" She finished her thoughts with a pointed glare to the back of a certain silver haired head. Her frown faded instantly to a smile as her gaze fell upon the young blonde. He had grown so much. It seemed like just yesterday that he was scraping his knee on the play ground and driving Sandaime-Sama up the wall with his pranks. Now he was a strong, powerful young ninja. She really had missed so much in her years away.

"Well... what did you think?" Miaka blinked at the sound of the strong feminine voice coming from below her. Looking down, she spotted Tsunade grinning up at her. "Of what Hokage-Sama? Naruto-San's vast improvement or Hatake-Sempai's... moral decay?" The older blonde chuckled at the younger woman's choice of words. "That was a pretty pathetic reason for loosing, ne?" Tsunade said. Miaka made a face as she replied, the vein in her temple twitching slightly. "Hai".

Tsunade watched the young chuunin for a few moments longer, then addressed her again. "You really look up to him, don't you?" Not waiting for an answer, the Godaime turned and started to walk away before stopping and looking back to the girl. "Come to my office first thing in the morning. I have a mission for you."

Miaka stared at the older woman for a few moments, as if she had suddenly grown another head. Then nodded with a soft "Hai Hokage-Sama...". With that Tsunade was on her way, leaving the red head to her musings. 'A mission? A REAL mission? Not more of that gennin level dribble they've had me doing since I returned?! Yosh!'

"You seem happy about something." Miaka nearly fell off of the branch she'd been perched on in surprise at the lazy tenor voice coming from above her. Managing to right herself, she looked up at the jounin squatting on the branch above her. 'I really wish he wouldn't do that.' Her thoughts must have shown on her face, as the other scratched the back of his head, for all intents and purposes trying to look sheepish. "Maaa... Mia-Chan, you really should avoid being up in trees. You've never had good luck with them." He teased her gently. His smile quickly faded at the glare he received from the red head. "I have only ever fallen out of a tree ONCE. Hatake-Sempai of all people should know that."

With a soft poof, Kakashi disappeared from his positing above her and appeared on the branch beside her. 'Right... forgot that's a sensitive subject. Memo to self, do not tease about sensitive subjects' he mentally chided himself. Reaching out, Kakashi took hold of the girl's right hand, pulling it to him. Running his free hand over her gloved wrist, feeling the small bump that was all that remained of the injury.

**---Flashback, Kakashi's POV---**

_The mission had been long and he was tired. However, ANBU procedure said that he be cleared by a med nin before he could go home. He really didn't get what the big deal was. It was only a small scrape along the outside of his arm. Sure, he'd gotten it from a kunai launched at him by an enemy, but that didn't automatically make is lethal. Unless it was poisoned. Maybe procedure wasn't such a bad thing..._

_But he didn't have time to wait around in the tiny little white room. At this point, he had already been waiting half an hour. While he had been gone, Kakashi had in-trusted Miaka's training to Kaishi. And while Kaishi had promised to be "gentle" and to "go easy on the girl" he couldn't shake the ominous feeling that had lodged it's self in his gut. While Kaishi was an excellent ninja, one of the best in the village, she also had a habit of being a little... rough around the edges when it came to most people. 'I'm being ridiculous. I'm not worried about Kaishi training Miaka... I'm worried about Miaka in general.' Having reached that conclusion he went back to the pacing he'd been doing in the small office, only to freeze in his tracks. 'Matte... when did I start worrying so much about the chibi? For that matter, when did I start actually caring about her in the first place?' Images of a broken body, left in an alley on the far corner of the village, flashed through his mind. 'Ok... stupid question.'_

_An hour later, Kakashi was finally able to leave. Quickly making his way down the hallway, Kakashi narrowly avoided running into someone as he rounded the corner. Turning fully to the other person in order to apologize, he froze. There stood Kaishi. With a very unhappy looking chibi in her arms. "What happened?" He asked, all sorts of possibilities running through his mind. The answer, however, was not what he expected. "She fell out of a tree," was the raven haired woman's answer. "She... what?" "She fell out of a tree, Kaka-Kun. We were training, I surprised her, and she fell out of the tree she was in. I think she hurt her wrist."_

_"Daijoubu desu," the small red head in her arm's dead panned. Stepping forward, Kakashi took hold of the arm that cradled was on the girl's chest. Lifting it, he carefully ran his free hand over the gloved wrist, able to feel the swelling that was currently being kept in check by the tight fabric of the her elbow length gloves. Miaka yelped as he applied a small amount pressure and he allowed the girl to pull her arm out of his grasp. With a sigh, he looked back to Kaishi. "I'll take her from here." With that he lifted Miaka from the older woman's arms and turned back towards the direction he'd been coming from._

_"I'm really ok..." the girl tried again. Looking at the girl in his arms, Kakashi took note of her down cast gaze and realized that the poor girl was probably extremely embarrassed by the whole thing. Cradling her a little closer, Kakashi quickly made his way to the exam room he had recently vacated. "A-anou... Hatake-Sempai?" Kakashi's attention immediately returned to the the young kunoichi, "Hai, Mia-Chibi?" At his words, Miaka turned a glare on him that he swore could have melted the polar ice caps. Luckily, he was not made of ice. "Don't call me that!" The girl hissed. Deciding to give in this one time, Kakashi chuckled softly then spoke. "Hai hai... gomen ne Mia. Now, what is it you wanted?" He watched as the girl looked back down for a moment, as if she were carefully contemplating what she was about to say, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Then looking back up, but not directly at him, she asked her question. "H-hatake-Sempai... how... how long have you been the Inu ANBU?"_

_At Miaka's question, Kakashi froze for the third time that day. 'How could she... shimatta! I never took off my mask!' With a sigh that was barely audable even to himself, Kakashi shifted her around in his arms enough so that he could remove the porcelain mask. He then regarded the small red head with a gentle look as he answered. "Long enough," he said quietly. "Oh," was all the response he recieved from the girl as she shifted slightly in his arms. It was then that Kakashi began to wonder exactly how much the girl knew. He also wondered why the hell he cared. This did not bode well, he realized as he approached the exam room. No. This was just plain bad._

**---End Flash Back---**

Miaka had turned a rather vibrant shade of red as Kakashi gentley massaged her wrist, seeming lost in thought. As it was, Miaka was torn between the urge to rip her arm out of the others grasp and the desire to sit back and enjoy to gentle caress. In the end, her nerves won out and she managed to find her voice. "A-a-anou... Hatake-Semapi? Sh-shouldn't Sempai be getting back to Naruto-San and Sakura-San? N-Naruto-San is p-probably expecting to be treated to ramen." Miaka could have kicked herself. Years worth of training herself to speak in a confident manner where thrown out the window in an instant because HE was holding her hand.

The "HE" in question, however, seemed not to have noticed. "Maaaaaaaaaa... Treating Naruto to Ramen as a kid practically cleaned out my wallet. There's no way I could afford treating him now that's he's grown. I'd go bankrupt." This earned him a giggles from the Kunoichi. With a grin, he continued. "Besides, there's someone else I'd much rather take to dinner. They're much better company." He said, standing. At this, Miaka felt her heart drop. "Oh?" She said brightly, putting on her best "I'm happy for you" smile. Kakashi saw through that in an instant. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how dense his former student could be somethings, he instead extended a hand to her. "You like Tempura, ne?"

* * *

**--Author's Note--**

(giggles) Well, Kakashi did use the excuse that he was "already meeting someone" to get out of buying Naruto and Sakura ramen after their test. Who's to say he wasn't telling the truth?

Anywho! Yo Minna-San! Sorry this chappie has taken forever. My muse kinda died on me and I was going through a lot in my personal life. Once again, I whole heartedly appologize. And I really hope that everyone enjoyed this chap. Please read and review!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine, Hitoritsuki on deviantART. She is such a sweety and, sensing that I was down, drew the cutest pic of Miaka for me! I absolutely LOVE it! - . And I can't forget to thank my beloved Onee-Chan, my kawaii Imouto-Chan, and all of my wonderful friends for their love and support. Also, for just being there for me when I needed them. And once again, a big thanks to Levii for letting me use her characters!

**Please, please, please read and review!!! You're comments and constructive criticism help me become a better writer.**

**Hai** - Yes

**Yosh** - Alright!

**Sempai** - A term of respect. Used for someone who is your senior in a job or at  
school. Miaka uses it because the older ninja are her seniors.

**Chibi** - Small, Mini

**Daijoubu desu** - I'm alright

**Kunoichi** - Female ninja(s)

**Anou** - Um...

**Gomen ne** - I'm sorry, more informal than Gomen nasai.

**Inu** - Dog

**Shimatta** - A very strong curse, I'm not going to get into it's actual meaning.

**Tempura** - A way of cooking that involved dipping the food in batter and then deep frying it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of the genius Masashi Kishimoto.

"…" – Talking  
'…' – Thoughts

The next morning found the young red head standing in front of the Hokage's large oak desk, looking at the blonde woman sitting behind it as if she had suddenly grown another head. Miaka was certain that she must have misheard the other, because there was no way the Godaime would ask such a thing of her. "Anou… sumi masen Hokage-Sama, demo… I believe I must have misheard you. Would you repeat the mission specs, onegai ishimasu."

Resting her chin on the palm of one of her hands, Tsunade smirked up at the girl. Knowing full well why the young woman before her believed herself to have misheard her elder, she chuckled softly and replied. "I am sending you on a diplomatic mission to Kusagakure. You will be leading a team of three younger Chuunin, whom we are in the process of selecting."

Miaka had slowly been turning a not so healthy shade of grey during the Hokage's instructions. This wasn't surprising, seeing as how it had been the mission to Kusagakure that had nearly gotten herself and her teammates killed. She had practically just returned from that mission, and now she was being sent back? "Demo… Hokage-Sama…" Miaka tried to interject, only to be cut off by a raised hand, signaling her to be silent. "Kusagakure is now under new leadership. We are forging this alliance due to their request. While normally I would send someone of Jounin level, given recent events, all possible Jounin are needed for other missions. This leaves me with no choice but to send a Chuunin. Therefore, I am sending you due to your prior experience with the culture and customs of Kusa. Not only that, but according to your records you have a sharp mind… something that is going to be needed on this mission."

Seeing the frown that still marred the redhead's face, Tsunade gave the younger woman an encouraging smile. "I can understand any concerns, or even fears that you might have. However, I've read your file and your team's mission report. I believe you can do this." At the Godaime's words, Miaka's frown was replaced by a look that almost seemed like surprise. Handing Miaka the mission scroll, Tsunade continued. "You will depart from the city gates with your team in exactly three week. Until then, I expect that you will prepare and familiarize yourself with Konoha's positions on the various issues that will most likely be brought up in the negotiations. You will find a list of them in the mission scroll."

With a bow to the older blonde, Miaka turned and left the room. Scroll clutched tightly in her hand, she made her way to the village archives room. She had a lot of work to do, and only three weeks in which to have it done.

* * *

Miaka stood at the entrance to the large clearing in the forested training ground. Sunlight, trickling down through the leaves of the moss covered oak trees, danced in patterns on the ground. A river that cut through the right of the clearing babbled, as if happy to see her. The sounds of the river's constant flow mixed with the swoosh of the wind through the leaves and the occasional bird song, creating a soothing atmosphere. One that calmed the young woman's slowly fraying nerves, and brought a content smile to her face.

Miaka had spent the last several days digging through the village archives. She stayed each day until she was literally kicked out when the time came for the archive rooms to close. Miaka wished that she could have simply remained there, researching for the upcoming mission. That at least kept her mind occupied, preventing her from fretting over what was to come. If truth be told, the idea of returning to Kusagakure frightened her. Despite the seemingly constant state of worry she found herself in, Miaka refused to share her fears with anyone. She had too much pride as a kunoichi.

Which is why, instead of retreating to the archives, the young woman now stood in the empty training grounds. She had made a resolution the night before, as she stood in front of the memorial stone. She was older. She was wiser. She was stronger. And she would be damned if she let this defeat her.

Stepping into the clearing, Miaka shrugged her kimono jacket off and hung it over a low hanging branch. After a few basic stretches, she moved into her first stance. Slowly, with the grace of a dancer and skill wrought from years of practice, Miaka moved from form to form.

Miaka had never been able to master Taijutsu. The hard, rough movements of the katas just seemed to refuse to cooperate with her dance trained body. However, the graceful yet powerful movements of Tai Chi where a different story. The idea behind each form was a different focus of chakara, so it not only strengthened her body but helped with her chakara control as well. Also, when the movements of Tai Chi were used at a normal fighting speed they proved deadly.

Miaka smiled, allowing her self to reminisce for a few moments. Remembering the smile the Kumamoto clan head had given her when she had asked if she might study Tai Chi along with the clan's gennin, the look of surprise when she quickly took to the martial art, and the pride in his eyes when she mastered the Fan Dance. That had been two years of long, hard work. But the reward had been worth it.

Finishing her final form, Miaka pulled the paper fan from her belt. With a simple flick of her wrist, the heirloom fan was open. A couple of hand seals later and the edges of her fan were covered with razor sharp chakara made blades.

Miaka's movements were fluid, refined. To any observer, it would almost appear as if she were dancing. That is until the edge of her fan caught a tree, leaving a deep gash in the trunk. It was then that the redhead noticed the other chakara signature in the vicinity. It was faint, as if it were being repressed, making it nearly impossible to identify. Continuing on as if she had not sensed anything, Miaka carefully continued to monitor the other signature. After several more minutes, she was still unable to identify it. Making a decision, Miaka decided that safe was better than sorry.

Mid turn, Miaka leapt into the air, while simultaneously forming several seals around her once again closed fan before flicking is open towards the unknown intruder. "Aoi hi wa dansu no jutsu!" A burst of blue flame flickered around her fan for an instant before spiraling towards the foreseen threat.

A surprised shriek and Miaka watched as a form jumped out of the way of her jutsu, literally in the knick of time. Quickly drawing a kunai from her hip pouch, Miaka prepared to counter. Orange and blonde registered as she finally got a good look at her opponent. Landing easily on a branch, she re-holstered the kunai with an exasperated sigh, "Naruto-san..."

Amusement flickered into her eyes as she watched said orange clad idiot perform a rather amusing little dance, in an attempt to extinguish a small lick of flame that her had been unable to avoid. With a roll of her eyes, she flicked her fan shut, ending the jutsu and extinguishing the flame.

Leaping down, Miaka approached the singed ninja now slumped on the ground. "Naruto-san no baka," she teased. 'Waaa! Miaka-NeeChan, that was mean!" He whined. "Well then, Naruto-san should not have been hiding and sneaking around like an enemy would," Miaka playfully reprimanded, gently cuffing the boy atop his head. "Itai! Miaka-Neechaaaaaaan!"

Sitting down next to the blonde, Miaka smiled at her kohei. "Did you just return from Suna?"

"Yeah… Nee-Chan's out on a mission so I figured I'd come see you- dattebayo!"

"You were looking for someone to bum a free ramen meal off of, weren't you?"

"Ehehehehe… Miaka-Neechan knows me too well."

"Why don't you just sucker Hatake-Sempai into it like you usually do post mission?"

"Well, I would… but it's kinda hard for Kaka-Sensei to treat me to ramen when he's in the hospital."

" . . . NANI?!"

* * *

Yes, I am going to be evil and leave it off there. Anywho! Much thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with Firebird thus far. Especially those who have reviewed, I really appreciate you taking the time to drop me a line.

Okay, a quick blurb on my explanation of Tai Chi. Tai Chi usually focuses on centering one's Chi while going through the different stances. However, this being the Naruto-verse I replaced Chi with Chakara. The ideas of both are extremely similar, with just a few minute differences. I've been studying Tai Chi on my own for about a year now, and I highly recommend it!

Anou – Um...

Sumi Masen – Politest form of "Excuse me"

Demo – But

Onegai Ishimasu – Politest form of "Please"

Aoi hi wa dansu no jutsu – Dance of the Blue Flame Technique

Baka – Idiot, Stupid

Nee-Chan (NeeChan) – Familiar version of Onee-San, meaning Big Sister

Itai – Ouch

Kohei – Junior, a term of respect for someone younger or a subordinate

Sempai – Senior, a term of respect for an elder or superior

Sensei – Teacher

Nani - What


End file.
